the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Powerful sentient creature that share a strong bond with nature. They spend most of their time separate from the world, rarely intervening with other races. They have a formal language, however much of their communication is direct understanding due to the choice to touch minds to convey thoughts many thousands of years ago. This is another barrier from the other races, though there are those that choose to bond with a dragon, hoping to connect with the embodiments of nature. Over time the dragons came to accept these pairings, typically they were with one of the Tyrsei, as they shared a similar outlook. Though there are few of these pairings, the dragons that gained this understanding began to venture forth somewhat. Encounters with the Senoi were very few, but not unheard of. Then the Senoi began a hunt of massive scale, stirring the dragons from their seclusion. The paired dragons went out among the Senoi, spreading word of their view. They would see an end to the killing, or end it with their own. History Unknown as of yet. Stuff ._. Dragons, and their subspecies Dragons: Dragons. What every living soul on Ridunei know as the real force of Norenvia. The living embodiments of the elements, dragons have been considered the ultimate power known, with not even Vis being able to compare. With scales harder than steel, and claws sharper than swords, no one goes looking for a fight with these inhabitants of the islands. The species is divided into six, and four subspecies. Each are very different from the others. Fire: Their scales a bright firery red, these dragons embody the element of fire. Their connection gives them virtually an immunity to heat, being able to channel flames from their maw. A glad at the back of their throats emites this, converting certain foods almost directly into this element. The fluid it contains is violently flammable, igniting when in contact with the air. There is only so much of this fluid they can hold at any one time, with the older dragons having a larger glad. Fire dragons are the average for the size of every subspecies. Wind: Wind stuff. Water: Water stuff. Earth: Earth stuff. Lightning: Lightning stuff. Frost: Frosty stuff. Drakons: Fire/Wind: Combo! Water/Earth: Combo! Lightning/Frost: Combo! Dragoons: Always having stunning white scales, dragoons are the pinnicle of dragons evolution. They have a connection with every element, able to channel them in some form. Extremely rare amoung the species, very rarely has more than one dragoon been born within the same age. Powerful beyond measure, every dragon, regardless of their subspecies, looks up upon dragoons with awe. Often what the Tyrsei consider Dragon Lords, dragoons tend to be the most active of any dragon. Scales harder than the strongest metal, they have never been killed by an outside force, usually leaving Ridunei forever after living for several hundred years. Few dragons are able to manage this, thus they are never followed. Drakes: Stout dragons, smaller and more aggressive. Wyrms: Similar to drakes, only longer and more serpent like. Their connection to the Elements Will elaborate. They 'control' it to a degree. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:Norenvia